


Hate Leads to Suffering

by PowerfulTenderness



Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darkside!Reader, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Jealous!Reader, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: Kylo tells you of his connection with the scavenger Rey. And you don’t take kindly to it.





	Hate Leads to Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place mid The Last Jedi.  
Also my first foray into Star Wars fandom. Be gentle.

“Wait...you weren’t wearing a shirt?” You interrupted Kylo’s recitation of recent events.

He sighed, exasperated by either said event or by your question, but hearing that the Force sensitive girl that Kylo was already obsessed with saw him shirtless irked you. It reignited the jealousy that you were desperately trying to tamp down. 

When he took her onto Starkiller base, to interrogate her on the whereabouts of Skywalker, you understood. You might not have liked that he was constantly growling out, “Bring me the girl,” or some such and that the girl he was speaking of _wasn’t _you. But you understood. But now? Now he was telling you that he and the girl had a Force connection? 

A Force connection with _her_? Not even _you _had a connection with him like that. _You_, who had been with him since his days as Ben Solo. _You, _who had trained with him under Luke Skywalker. _You_, who had given up everything, your connection to the Republic and most of all, _your family_. _You_, who forsook the Light to walk the path of Darkness with him.

Seeing you seethe silently, he raised a one of those dark brows on his stupid elegant face and smirked. “You’re jealous.” 

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, “Jealous of some two bit nobody from nowhere? Not a chance. Keep going.” You tried to play it off. But even without a Force connection, there was another kind of connection between you and Kylo. One forged through friendship and trust, and dare you think, love. And he knew as well you did that you were jealous of Rey. 

Despite knowing of your feelings towards his connection with Rey, he was honest with you as he continued. Nor did he sugarcoat it. 

Your right eyebrow might have been twitching as you realized that Kylo fully intended to bring Rey to his side. However, before you could formulate a response (what were you supposed to say to that anyways?), your little conversation was interrupted by a Stormtrooper messenger. That was none of your business, so you put your helmet back on and turned to let Kylo handle the First Order. 

As you turned a corner you felt a dark pulse and the Supreme Leader calling your name, calling you to his chamber. 

“I sense your emotions ruling you.” Snoke said as you kneeled before him.

Snoke and Kylo were the two people you could never lie to, so you shrugged. “Oh, you know what they say about hate leading to the Dark side and all.” 

“I can see inside your mind. You desire power. You desire..._Ren_.”

You were silent, unable to deny the truth. 

“Yes, your harbor much hate. It is time for you to take another step in your training.” 

You looked up at Snoke as the door hissed open and booted feet walked up to you. You stood and turned, coming face to face with General Hux, a small smirk on his face. “Your ship is ready.” 


End file.
